Nadie mas que tu
by cele-dalvi
Summary: Otra historia de amor entre Jasper y Alice. Esta tiene mucho más suspenso y acción!  Espero la disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

_**NADIE MAS QUE TU**_

.

.

Me encontraba apoyado en la puerta derecha de mi auto, comiendo una hamburguesa después de un día de trabajo. Vi a una pareja besarse apasionadamente, se estaban despidiendo al parecer. El tipo caminó hacia donde estaba yo, frenó en el puesto de comida y ordenó una bebida, volteó la vista hacia donde había estado antes junto a su compañera, se arregló el pelo tirándolo hacia atrás con ambas manos y suspiró.

-Amor en el aire.- Dije para mí pero él escuchó.

-Disculpe?- Me dijo confundido.

-Lo que acaba de hacer -Imito el suspiro- Eso es amor.- Expliqué.

-Sólo significa "quiero acostarme contigo".

-Admítalo, lo vi besarla… la ama y el amor vive en esta calle.- No sé de dónde saqué eso.

-El amor son patrañas.- Respondió algo indiferente.

-El amor te da alas, te hace volar… yo no lo llamo amor, lo llamo "Jerónimo".

-Jerónimo?- Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Sí, Jerónimo. Cuando estás enamorado saltas del edificio más alto sin pensarlo y gritas _Jerónimo_ hasta que llegas abajo. Es genial.

-Sí pero después te mueres, te haces puré. Cuál es el punto?- Sonrió.

-No está escuchando, le digo que el amor le da alas.- Él rió dándose por vencido.

-Debe ser muy especial…

-Lo es, la amo tanto que… ella es increíble. Moriría por ella.- Sincerándome con un completo extraño.

-Y ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-No lo sé. No se lo he dicho.

-Y por qué no?

-Tengo problemas.- Mi vista quedó perdida dando lugar a esos flashes de imágenes en mi cabeza, los cuales a menudo tenía, pero sabía que él me miraba extrañado de mi respuesta. Cuando regresé de mi lapsus mental, el tipo con el que hablaba ya no estaba.

Subí al auto y me dirigí a la misma dirección donde había estado ayer y antes de ayer y el día anterior a ese. Estacioné el auto en el lugar de siempre, apagué el motor, las luces y bebí de mi botella de agua. Saqué unos prismáticos, los moví a la par de mis ojos hasta que pude verla. Había prendido la luz hacía unos segundos, su silueta podía apreciarse por el ventanal de su living. Su departamento se encontraba en el 2do piso.

La observo detenidamente, al parecer está ejercitándose, subida a la cinta. Ella canta, sé que lo hace pero qué canción? Encendí la radio para pasar de estación en estación hasta encontrar el tema que coordine con el movimiento de sus labios. "_Can't take my eyes off of you_…" dice la canción. Esa es, digo sonriendo. Canto con ella, disfrutando de la música.

"_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
>I need you baby to warm the lonely nights<br>I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
>Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray<br>Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
>And let me love you baby, let me love you<em>

You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<br>You'd be like heaven to touch  
>I wanna hold you so much<br>At long last love has arrived  
>And I thank God I'm alive<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<p>

…"

.

Comenzó a correr, más y más rápido sobre la cinta. Bajé mis prismáticos y me pregunté: Por qué lo haces? Por qué te castigas? Quedé mirándola unos segundos más, queriéndome responder esas preguntas en vano.

Me fui de allí, era de noche y ya no pensaba con claridad. Guardé mi auto en el estacionamiento y subí a mi departamento. Entro y dejo mi maletín y más papeles para que sigan acumulándose por doquier. Cierro la puerta con todos los seguros y camino hacia la cocina para prepararme una taza de café. Leo un par de documentos dados por mis clientes, si no lo mencioné antes, debo aclararles que soy abogado, tengo 27 años y mi nombre es Jasper Withlock.

.

Después de mandar algunas cartas a alguno de mis clientes, me dispuse a visitar a mi periodista favorita, Alice Brandon, en su oficina.

-Buenos días, vengo a ver a Alice.- Le dije a la secretaria.

-Tiene cita?

-No, no tengo cita… no creo necesitarla.

-No puede pasar sin una cita.- Mientras agarraba el teléfono para llamar a seguridad.

-Lo sé, siempre lo olvido pero permítame pasar, por favor… serán unos minutos.

-Lo siento.

-Acompáñeme señor, por aquí.- Me dijo el de seguridad, escoltándome hacia la salida.

-Harry, déjalo. Yo me hago cargo.- Dijo Alice desde la puerta de su oficina.

Caminé orgulloso y con una sonrisa en mi cara, casi sobrando al policía. Me paré delante de ella.

-Alice Brandon.- Saludándola con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que hacer una cita como los demás.- Regañándome pero sonriendo a la vez.

-Mmm… puedo hacerla ahora o en un par de minutos, puedo esperar aquí si estás ocupada.

-Pasa.- Dijo después de reírse.

-Después de ti.

Avanzó hacia su escritorio, se mantuvo de pie para sacarse el abrigo pero rápidamente le dije que me permitiera ayudarla. Ella accedió y yo deslicé su saco hacia abajo y lo colgué en el perchero de la esquina. También le acerqué la silla al sentarse.

Me distraje unos segundos viendo una foto suya, vestida de bailarina, posando.

-Aún bailas?

-Fue hace años.- Haciendo referencia a la fotografía.

-Tienes la foto, te gustaría volver a bailar?

-Jasper a qué has venido?- Omitiendo mi pregunta.

Golpean su puerta y su secretaria se asoma, le dice que su jefe la espera.

-Enseguida voy.- Se me queda viendo, luego de la salida de su secretaria.- Y bien? Jasper dime a que has venido o mi jefe me mata.

-Quieres salir conmigo?- Soltándolo de una vez.

Nos quedamos viéndonos, petrificados. Ella mostró asombro y sonrió de forma nerviosa, eso no estaba bien… no podría esperar ninguna respuesta afirmativa después de eso. Lo último que quería era incomodarla.

-No.- Respondió y se puso a revolver unos papeles. Su nerviosismo no se había ido, seguramente porque yo todavía estaba allí.

-Lo entiendo.

-No, Jasper… no es un no definitivo, solo que… no puedo, no ahora.- Tan dulce como siempre, tratando de no hacerle mal a nadie.

-No me tienes que explicar nada, lo entiendo.- Agaché la cabeza por unos minutos, me fui hacia la puerta. Ella vino atrás mío.

-Has venido a mi oficina un montón de veces y nunca te habías fijado en esa fotografía.

-Bueno... sólo quería conocerte mejor.

-Aja.- No parecía muy convencida.

-En realidad, ocho…- Me miró confundida.- Si, son las veces que he venido.

Volvió a sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta. Yo caminé hasta la salida, había sido un tonto. Entrar allí, armar ese escándalo por no tener cita y después tratando de invitarla… soy un completo idiota.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Entré a tribunales, subí los pisos necesarios para encontrarme con mi próximo caso. Esperé pero nunca apareció, salí directo hacia mi auto pero antes de poder abrirlo, dos tipos me sujetan de ambos brazos y un fuerte dolor en mi nuca se hiso presente, no vi nada más.

-Ustedes me han estado vigilando, lo sé. Son buenos.- Les decía a los tipos que me llevaban atado para sentarme en una silla, en el medio de un vacío galpón.- Quienes son ustedes? Para quién trabajan? Digan algo!- Grité. Encendieron una lámpara proyectando la luz directamente hacia mi cara, para intimidarme.- Yo no tengo nada que ver, no sabía nada. Nada!- Dije nervioso. Mi trabajo puede llevarte a situaciones extremas, como no. Trabajar para gente muy pesada, con mucho poder. Dejar libre o encerrar a hombres cómplices de otros, y que esos otros queden en la mira.

Me sujetaron los párpados con cinta y solo pude ver la figura de un hombre delante de mío.

-Te hemos buscado por mucho tiempo.- Me dijo.

-Lo conozco?

-No. Dime Jasper con quién has hablado?

-Yo hablo con muchas personas, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Alguien más sabe, lo que nosotros?

-Nosotros?

-Lo que nosotros, Jasper.

-Qué? Dígame qué?- Empezaba a desesperarme.- Qué es lo que sabemos? Si supiera, le diría lo que supuestamente cree que sabemos… y si alguien más lo sabe… usted tiene que ser más específico.- No respondió y pude ver que sacaba una jeringa, conteniendo algo en su interior.- Qué es eso?

-Es un poco de puré.- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras sentía el pinchazo en mi brazo izquierdo.

De un momento a otro, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Él seguía preguntando lo mismo y yo no podía responderle, porque no sabía nada y mi cerebro estaba como desconectado.

Desperté en un callejón, tirado y adolorido. Mi estómago ardía, mi mano fue en dirección al dolor y cuando la levanté, estaba bañada en sangre. Me levanté, ubiqué dónde estaba y comencé a caminar como pude.

-Dios, Jasper!- Escuché decir a mi ángel.- Qué pasó? Estás herido!- Su voz sonaba preocupada mientras se agachaba frente a mí.

-Alice, Alice.

-Aquí estoy.- Tomando mi mano.- Hace cuánto estás aquí?- Ayudando a levantarme.

-No lo sé, minutos, horas… no podía volver a casa. Lo siento.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia.- Me anunció a la vez que entrábamos a su departamento.

-No, una ambulancia no. No es nada, puedo curarme… tienes botiquín?

-Sí, tengo… siéntate aquí.- Caminando junto a mí, teniéndome por la cintura, hasta el sillón.

-Me sentaré en una silla, no quiero mancharte el sofá.

-No me importa, podrías acostarte y esperar a que traiga el botiquín?- Me regañó.

-Sí, lo siento.

Fue corriendo al baño, trajo en sus manos un pequeño maletín blanco con una cruz en rojo, se sentó cerca mío levantando mi camisa. Comenzó a limpiar la herida, dijo que no era muy profunda, así que sólo la tapó con gasa, después llevó sus delicadas manos a mi cara, me acarició y yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de su contacto. Limpió el corte que tenía en mi ceja derecha y fue a tirar todo lo utilizado cuando terminó.

-Cómo te encuentras?- Me preguntó.

-Perfectamente, diría que estoy en el cielo…- abriendo los ojos para verla.

-Esos golpes han afectado tu razonamiento, descansa. Cualquier cosa estaré en mi cuarto – Dejándome una manta y una almohada.- Es mejor que pases la noche aquí, buenas noches.

-Gracias Alice, buenas noches.

.

Desperté temprano por la mañana, aún sentía dolor al moverme demasiado pero sobreviviría. Fui hasta la cocina y preparé café, salí al pasillo fui directo al ascensor y bajé para ir a una panadería. Al volver, agarre una bandeja que ella usaba de adorno, aparentemente, coloqué la taza con el café humeante y unas pequeñas masas, agregué un vaso de jugo y una flor que había arrancado de un jardín vecino.

Batallé con mi conciencia, debería irme y dejar eso preparado o quedarme y esperar a que se levantara? No era opción llevárselo al cuarto, eso estaba descartado, muy inapropiado.

Con lo que encontré en el baño, pude asearme y estar más presentable; aunque el corte y los moretones seguían allí.

-Buenos días.- Le dije sentado en una de las altas sillas de la barra, con una sonrisa, cuando la vi asomarse al living.

-Buenos días.- Respondió.- Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor, mucho. Te preparé esto como agradecimiento.- Haciendo referencia al desayuno.

-No tenías porqué, aún así… gracias.- Me dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó para sentarse frente a mí y tomar el café. Me miró fijo, como esperando algo.- Tú no tomas nada?

-Ya lo hice, me desperté temprano. Además… - Iba a decirle que lo había hecho porque pensaba irme antes de que ella despertara pero no.- …nada. Siento no haberte esperado.

.

La observé desayunar, embobado, sus ojos de vez en cuando se cruzaban con los míos causando que todo mi cuerpo reciba una descarga eléctrica.

Al terminar, me despido y tomo un taxi para ir a mi casa, no iría a trabajar hoy.

Ni bien abrí la puerta, me tiré en el sofá. Estaba muy cansado. Escucho que golpean mi puerta, me levanto y miro por la mirilla, para luego abrir.

-Alice.- Dije sorprendido.- Qué haces aquí?

-Te seguí, quería saber que llegaras bien…- Respondió jugando con sus manos, otro acto de nerviosismo.

-Quieres pasar?- Me hice a un lado, para que entrara.

-Sí, gracias.- Caminando hacia mi pequeño living.

-Te puedo ofrecer algo?

-No, estoy bien.- Mirándome.

-Siéntate, por favor. Estás en tu casa.- Me hiso caso y se sentó en el sofá donde yo había estado tirado.

-En realidad vine porque… no dijiste quién te hirió. No quise preguntártelo antes, no debe ser muy agradable recordar eso…

-Está bien, yo tampoco sé exactamente quiénes me pegaron pero de lo que estoy seguro es que es gente muy pesada y poderosa. Habré hecho algo con algún cliente y eso los enojó, no lo sé.

-Entiendo, es… complicado.

-Sí, no tendrías que haber venido… si ellos están vigilándome… no quiero que te pase nada, menos por mi culpa.- Sentándome a su lado.

-No me pasará nada. Quieres que investigue sobre alguien?

-No, no. Nada de investigaciones para ti sobre esto.- Me tildé unos segundos después de decir eso.

-Jasper, Jasper.- Tocando mi hombro.

-Si?- Sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dónde estabas? En qué pensabas?- Curiosa.

-En tu respuesta… fue acertado que no salieras conmigo, ahora no es seguro.

-Podría quedarme aquí… un rato, ayudarte para que no te esfuerces y después almorzar.

-Eres increíble, Alice. Haré lo que tú quieras.

.

Y así fue, ella me pidió que me recostara y descansara. Tan relajado me sentí de su presencia que me quedé dormido. Desperté a la hora y media, mi departamento no parecía el mismo. Alice ordenó y limpió todo alrededor, agudicé mi oído y la escuché en la cocina, tarareando una canción.

-Hola.- Le dije apoyado en el marco de la puerta provocándole un saltito.

-Me asustaste!- Dando la vuelta.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Ahora cocino, antes limpié y ordené… no puedo creer que viva así Sr. Withlock.- Reímos juntos.

-No esperaba visitas, nunca las espero en realidad… sino hubiera acomodado un poco.- La observé por un instante.- Fue tu idea desde que pisaste mi departamento, no? El de quedarte "por un rato"

-Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme al ver tal desorden. Fue más fuerte que yo.

.

Volví al living y todo se veía distinto pero estaba bien, hasta había más espacio. Puse el mantel en la mesa, los platos, cubiertos y vasos. Ella literalmente me ordenó que me sentara y apareció con un gran plato que depositó en el centro. Había carne, papas y ensalada, se veía delicioso.

Nunca borraré este día de mi memoria.

.

La acompañé hasta su casa, en taxi. Le di mi tarjeta donde estaba anotado mi número de celular para que me avisara cuando haya entrado a su departamento. Yo esperé el llamado afuera y me fui.

Recuperé mi auto, seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado día atrás.

Una semana pasó y al parecer, todo volvió a la normalidad. Volví a la rutina del trabajo pero tomando los recaudos necesarios.

Hablo seguido con Alice, no todos los días (lo cual a mí no me importaría) pero algo es algo.

Le mandé un ramo de flores a su oficina, con una tarjeta que decía: "_Buen día, tomarías un café conmigo? Asómate a la ventana si tu respuesta es afirmativa_."

Me encontraba parado en la vereda, viendo fijamente su ventana. Ya debería haberle llegado y no se había asomado, esperé unos minutos más, por las dudas… y allí estaba, la respuesta afirmativa que esperaba.

.

-Hace cuánto te conozco?- Agarrando su taza de café.

-Poco menos de un año.

-Llegaste a conocer a mi padre?

-Todo el mundo conoció a tu padre, no tuve la oportunidad de compartir mucho con él.- Mentí

-Las heridas de tu cara están casi desaparecidas.- Cambiando de tema.

-Sí, me he puesto esa crema que me recomendaste.

-Sigue el orden en tu departamento?- Sonriendo.

-Trato de mantenerlo lo mejor que puedo.- Reí.- Quería darte esto – arrimándole una pequeña cajita, sobre la mesa – Es un simple detalle, por cómo te has comportado conmigo.

-Es hermosa.- Mirando el dije del collar que le había comprado, una bailarina de plata con pequeños cristales incrustados.- No debiste molestarte, Jasper.

-Es realmente poco, déjame ponértelo.- Me paré, agarrando el collar para envolverlo en su fino cuello.- Ahí está.

-Cómo luce?- Preguntó coqueta.

-Hermoso, es perfecto.

-Tendré que volver a la oficina, gracias por el café.

-Te acompaño.- Mientras nos levantábamos. Dejé el efectivo sobre la mesa y salimos del bar.

Caminamos una cuadra hasta su trabajo. Nos despedimos y subí al auto.

Luego de un atareado día de trabajo, volví a casa pero algo andaba mal… la puerta no estaba trabada, como la había dejado. El departamento ya no era el ordenado y limpio que traté de mantener, alguien había entrado. Me seguían buscando, traté de ver qué era lo que buscaban o se habrían llevado pero no se me ocurrió nada. En mi cuarto, lo único que me preocupó fue una caja abierta, no era de seguridad, sino una simple caja de cartón donde tenía fotos de Alice. Algunas sacadas por mí, sin su consentimiento y otras dadas por su padre. Sí, le había mentido sobre eso, yo conocía muy bien a su padre. Un excelente abogado, de prestigio que se metió donde no lo llamaron y terminó muerto. Yo en una época trabajé para él, dando mis primeros pasos en la profesión, él me enseñó muchas cosas, fue un gran mentor. Lo mataron en su oficina, yo lo encontré ese día y ahora estoy cumpliendo con lo que me pidió, cuidar a su hija. Ella no conoce esta parte de la historia, por eso después de la muerta de su padre, me topé con ella "accidentalmente" y comencé a estar cerca.

Pero la verdad es que la conozco mejor que nadie, desde hace 4 años. Por eso las fotos… mi admiración y amor hacia ella.

Sabía que faltaban, ahora ella corría peligro por este descuido. Estaría más pendiente, la seguiría día y noche, haría guardia en la puerta de su casa.

Fui nuevamente hacia su oficina, a la hora de salida. Seguí al taxi que la llevaría hasta su departamento. Aceleré para adelantarme un poco y la esperé en la vereda, se sorprendió al verme allí.

-Pasó algo?- Preocupada.

-Mejor subamos, rápido.- Tomándola del brazo.

-Quieres explicarme?- Abriendo la puerta.

-Verás… entraron a mi departamento, dejaron todo dado vuelta y se llevaron papeles pero eso no es lo importante, lo que sí es… es que saben de ti.

-Cómo es eso posible?

-Me han estado siguiendo, estoy seguro.- Volví a mentir, no podía decirle lo de las fotos, creería que soy un acosador.

-Vendrán por mí?

-No, eso no va a pasar… no lo permitiría.- Acercándome a la ventana.- Deja cerradas las cortinas, no las abras por nada… ni siquiera cuando corres o limpias de regreso del trabajo.- Nervioso.

-Espera, espera… qué dijiste? Cómo sabes que corro o que limpio… me estás espiando? Lo haces desde tu auto o qué?- Furiosa.- Me sigues, me esperas, me vigilas… dime qué haces?

-No es lo que piensas…

-Esto es demasiado! Vete de mi casa, Jasper.- Caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla.- Vete ahora.

-Si sólo me permitieras explicarte… está bien, me iré.- Saliendo al pasillo.- Solo te pido que cierres esa puerta con todas las cerraduras, Alice. Por favor.- Y quedé mirando la puerta de color blanco esperando el sonido al asegurarla. Ella tardó un momento pero luego hiso lo que le pedí. Caminé hacia mi auto, aún sin estar seguro por ella.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Han pasado 3 días desde que Alice me echó, la estuve vigilando a cada minuto, le mandé mensajes de texto pero nunca me los respondió. No sabía hasta cuándo iba a durar su silencio, lo único que sabía era que dolía.

Hoy estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que escuche mi explicación, o al menos intentar explicarle y que pueda seguir confiando en mí.

Salí de la cafetería donde habíamos ido días atrás pero al mirar hacia ambos lados, veo tres tipos vestidos de negro, sospechosos, subidos en sus motos. Cuando me divisaron, aceleraron en mi dirección, yo corrí. Tuve que esquivar gente, pasar semáforos en rojo provocando frenadas, choques pequeños en consecuencia y bocinazos estridentes. Pero no podía detenerme, eran ellos o yo. Pude perderlos al llegar a un pequeño callejón y meterme en un viejo contenedor. Estos tipos están dispuestos a todo.

Me cambié de ropa, no llegué hasta mi casa sino que entré al primer negocio que vi. Mi nuevo atuendo consta de una campera gris, un pantalón negro deportivo y una gorra. En el mostrador, al ir a pagar lo más rápido posible, me ofrecen el perfume de la marca de la tienda, no lo pensé y dije que quería probarlo y la chica me roció un poco. Ahora estaba con una vestimenta diferente y olía bien, a pesar de mis minutos en el contenedor.

Volví al café, Alice saldría en cualquier momento y debería estar atento.

Cruzó la calle, observé cada uno de sus pasos con mis binoculares. Hice un "reconocimiento" del entorno y una camioneta negra llamó mi atención, dentro de ella, dos hombres vestidos de negro muy parecidos a los de las motos. La estaban siguiendo, la usarían como carnada.

Ella tomaría un taxi, paré a uno, subí y le indiqué al hombre que fuera en su dirección. Alzó el brazo, parada en el cordón de la calle para hacer que el chofer frenara, yo desde adentro le dije que hiciera como si fuera a subir a un nuevo pasajero.

Alice se subió y se dio cuenta de mi presencia, no pudo objetar mucho ni bajarse porque el taxista ya había arrancado.

-Qué haces aquí?- Dijo molesta.

-Sé que sigues enojada y puede que tengas todo el derecho, pero me preocupo por ti… unos tipos te estaban vigilando.

-Tengo que creerte? Ya no sé quién eres… detenga el auto.

-Yo sé que me crees, por favor no te bajes.- Posando mi mano sobre la suya.

-Entonces dime porqué están persiguiéndote, qué hiciste?- Miró nuestras manos y después rompió el contacto.

-Ya te dije, es gente muy poderosa y pesada…

-Pero por algo están enojados contigo.- Me retrucó.

-Está bien, te acuerdas de la muerte de Henry Finch?

-Sí, claro… salió en todos los periódicos pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Lo mataron.

-No Jasper, murió ahogado en su piscina… fue un accidente.

-No, no… nadie muere en Newport. Es verdad que se ahogó pero no en su casa…

-Entonces, dónde?

-Aquí.- Dije llegando al estacionamiento del hotel Hilton.

-Ahogado en un estacionamiento, Jasper? En serio?- No me creía.

-Tú más que nadie debería saber que ese día este lugar estaba bajo el agua, siendo el subsuelo.

-Escuché que las tuberías se rompieron…

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no te parece raro? Las tuberías tienden a romperse sólo en invierno, porque se congelan y se parten. Por qué no llamas al forense que lo examinó y le preguntas si tenía agua clorada en los pulmones?

-Está bien, lo haré.- Convencida.

-Lo harás?- Sorprendido.

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

-Wow, no sé qué decir… te amo.- Dije espontáneamente.

-Qué?- Asombrada.

-Sí… bueno, es solo que había decidido llamarte varias veces en la semana pero… quería decirte que te amo.- Ella se mantuvo quieta sin decir ni una palabra y yo entré en pánico.- Estoy nervioso, fue un impulso… yo…

-Jasper, estás confundido… puede que hayas tenido un día bastante duro…

-No, no estoy confundido Alice, puedo equivocarme en muchas cosas pero sé que te amo, desde el primer momento que te vi y que estos 3 días sin poder escuchar tu voz, han sido un martirio para mí.- Se lo había dicho, las cartas estaban echadas pero ahora me sentía vulnerable al ver su expresión de confusión.- Yo pensé… creí que tú… olvídalo.- Paré al primer taxi que pasó por ahí y subí, alejándome de esa terrible escena. Aún con los vidrios cerrados y la distancia que había avanzado el auto, pude escucharla gritar mi nombre acompañado de un "_Lo siento_"

Nunca me había sentido tan expuesto y rechazado en mi vida, pero eso no iba a afectar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

En lo que quedaba del día, recibí unos 5 mensajes de Alice, diciendo que lo sentía, que teníamos que hablar, que no fue su intención lastimarme y después estaban las llamadas, las que no atendí. Me sentía fatal en negarme a hablarle, pero necesitaba estar conmigo mismo, sólo hasta el día de mañana.

Fin de semana, me levante tarde, cerca del horario de almuerzo. Cuando estaba sentado, a punto de empezar a comer, veo un pedazo de papel pasando por debajo de la puerta. Extrañamente llamó mi atención, corrí y la abría, en el pasillo no había nadie. Tomé el papel que decía: "_Encuéntrate conmigo en media hora, por favor. Alice_" debajo se encontraba la dirección donde debería presentarme.

Me dije a mi mismo que esto no era muy de ella, al contrario, pasaría golpeando la puerta como una loca hasta que le abriera y la escuchara.

Estuve a la hora precisa, en el lugar indicado pero Alice no era la que me esperaba, eran los hombres de negro en su lugar. Di media vuelta para correr hacia otra dirección, inútil de mi parte, ya que me tenían rodeado, como a una presa. Me cargaron en una camioneta, como la vez pasada pero quedamos justo ahí, sin ponernos en marcha hacia algún lugar.

De pronto entendí, ella también recibió un papel parecido al mío. La vi caminar en nuestra dirección, traté de gritar pero ya me había amordazado. La agarraron a la fuerza, ella se resistió pero tan pequeña, no pudo con ellos.

Su rostro demostraba miedo y asombro al verme allí, en las mismas condiciones.

Nos dejaron atados, en el suelo de un frió y desolado galpón. Pude sacarme la mordaza y ayudé con la de ella. Al menos ahora podríamos hablar e idear algún plan para escapar, aunque sea ella.

-Alice, lo siento…

-Tú mataste a mi padre, no es cierto?

-Qué? No!

-Sí! Tú lo mataste!- Llorando.

-No, Alice… te diré la verdad, ya no mentiré más – Ella me miró, esperando mi relato.- Yo conocí a tu padre mucho antes de su muerte, me ayudó a mí con la carrera… yo era nuevo en el ambiente de abogacía, fue realmente generoso. Me contrató sabiendo que no tenía experiencia y aún así, me daba casos importantes, lo ayudé en todo lo que pude pero había algo que lo atormentaba, me daba cuenta… pero cuando se sinceró conmigo, fue demasiado tarde. Él tenía suficientes pruebas para incriminar a los tipos que mataron a Henry Finch, como a tantos otros millonarios, el asunto implicaba drogas, lavado de dinero y fármacos. A todos estos los engatusaron con invertir en asuntos legales, por derecha que dejaban una buena suma de dinero, pero eran mentiras. A la par que se iban dando cuenta, los iban matando; Henry Finch contrató a tu padre para desenmascarar de una vez por todas a esta gran mafia, pero fueron por él también y luego por tu padre. Yo llegué a su oficina ese día, había perdido mucha sangre, estaba pálido y casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse… - mientras que contaba esto, ella lloraba en silencio.- …Me pidió que quemara todos los documentos de su despacho, que sólo me quedara con sus viejos clientes y lo más importante que me dijo fue "_Cuida a mi hija Alice, protégela. Confío en ti, Jasper_." Eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, nunca defraudé a tu padre… - Me quedé callado unos segundos.- … yo no lo maté. Y ahora estas aquí por mi culpa, por no haber quemado esos documentos, por eso ellos me buscan.

-Lo lamento, Jasper… nunca he pensando mal de ti, sólo que… han pasado tantas cosas extrañas últimamente y la nota en mi casa…

-Qué decía?

-Que fuera a esa dirección si quería conocer al asesino de mi padre, no vi a nadie… después esos hombres me agarran y tú estás en la camioneta… todo es tan confuso, lo siento.

-No digas nada, si fuera tú pensaría lo mismo de mí…- Me arrastré cerca de ella, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Te creo, confío en ti.- Me dijo, sincera.

Tenerla tan cerca, permitiéndome sentir el dulce aroma de su pelo, junto con el suave contacto de su piel, me hacía estremecer. El escenario no era el ideal, pero ella convertía todo lo malo en bueno.

Rompí esa agradable situación para arrastrarme hacia unos fierros, que sobresalían de la pared. Hice fricción entre el hierro y la cuerda que ataba mis manos, pude cortarla después de varios intentos. Lo mismo hice con la de mis pies, una vez de pie tomé a Alice en mis brazos y la desaté de la misma manera.

-Gracias a dios, sentía mucho dolor.- Moviendo lentamente las muñecas.

-Escúchame Alice, vendrán a buscarnos en algún momento… lo que quiero que hagas, es que corras… corre lo más rápido que puedas, sin importarte nada.

-Pero tú vendrás conmigo, no?

-Yo trataré de seguirte, pero si no lo logro, los mantendré alejados de ti

-No, no… tiene que haber otra forma…

-Shh, escucha… tu corre, yo lograré salir pero no me esperes, lo harás?- Acariciándole las manos.

-Sí.- Dudando.

.

Cuando esos tipos vinieron, Alice y yo estábamos separados, ambos simulando seguir atados. Tomaron dirección hacia ella dándome la espalda, aproveché ese momento y me les fui encima. Cruzamos puños, golpes altos y bajos, mi nariz sangraba y me golpearon en donde tuve la herida, dolía profundamente pero debía hacer lo posible para que ella saliera de ahí. Le grité: "_Alice, ahora! Corre, corre!_" cuando ambos hombres se encontraban en el piso. Me miró, esperando que fuera con ella… yo negué con mi cabeza, en silencio, vendrían más. "_Nos volveremos a ver pronto, lo prometo_" finalicé.

Desapareció minutos después, yo me quedé inmóvil… ellos me buscaban a mí, no a ella. Volvieron a atarme y recibí nuevos golpes, pero yo estaba en paz… Alice estaba a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Me interrogó el mismo hombre, esta vez pude ver su cara nítidamente, parecía un doctor. Bata blanca, anteojos, medio pelado, de unos 50 años. Como "premio" a mi silencio, en cada pregunta, recibía un golpe. Les daba igual si moría allí mismo, no era nadie.

Creo que ya deliraba, mi cabeza daba vueltas y casi no sentía dolor alguno. Tararee su canción… "_I love you baby and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights, I love you baby, trust in me when I say, Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray, Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay, And let me love you baby, let me love you…"_Alice apareció de la nada, corrió en mi dirección y acarició mi rostro, mientras se arrodillaba delante mío.

-Jasper, estás bien? Qué te hicieron?

-Este es el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida.- Sonreímos juntos.

-Dime que estás bien.- Preocupada.

-Sí, algo adolorido. Alice… puedes desatarme?- Pregunté sonriendo.

-Claro, lo siento.- Mientras sus delicadas manos rozaban las mías, cumpliendo su tarea.- Puedes caminar?

-Eso creo, sí.- Pero me apoyé sobre una columna, aún sentado.- Sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero… bésame.

-Qué?- Riendo.

-Bésame, por favor… sólo bésame.- Y lo hizo, sus dulces labios se encontraron con los míos en un corto beso. Nos miramos a los ojos, queríamos repetirlo. Nos estábamos acercando nuevamente…

-Alice!- Dijo el hombre vestido de doctor, apareciendo por una puerta que ni sabía que existía.- Siempre intervengo en los hombres de tu vida.

Ella se paró, fue hacia el hombre pero este le pegó en la nuca con el revólver. Quedó tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

Escuchamos ruidos, fuertes ruidos acompañados de gritos… luego comenzaron los disparos, que iban acercándose a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Me le tiré encima, le pegué en la nariz con mi puño. Agarré la mano que sostenía el revólver, forcejeamos y disparó, la bala impactó en mí. Pude ver que Alice recobraba el conocimiento y le gritaba a alguien, yo veía eso en cámara lenta y sin sonido.

La policía llegó, se llevaron al doctor y quedaron inspeccionando el lugar. Ella me apoyó nuevamente en la columna, me sostuvo la cabeza.

-Jasper, Jasper… quédate conmigo.- Me repetía una y otra vez, acariciando mi mejilla.

-Jerónimo.

-Que dices?

-Jerónimo… es amor… y el amor te da alas...- Se me dificultaba respirar. Ella me miraba, sus ojos demostraban preocupación, miedo y dolor.- Te amo, Alice.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- Escuché decir esas mágicas palabras saliendo de su boca, ya estaba en el cielo, no pedía más.

Mis ojos se cerraron, no podía volver a abrirlos, me encontraba medio inconsciente. La escuché decir que ya llegaba la ambulancia, que estaría bien, que me quedara con ella. Junto a su sollozar, repetía que me amaba hasta que, imagino yo, la separaron de mi en algún momento. Todo fue silencio desde entonces, estaba muriendo… lo sabía y un dolor indescriptible corría por todo mi cuerpo.

-Chico, me escuchas?- Me decían, cerca mío.

-Ya tendría que estar despertando, démosle unos minutos.- Dijo otro.

-Cómo se llamará? Cuál será su historia? Por cuánto habrá pasado?- Decía una mujer.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, no había mucha luz pero aún así molestaba. El dolor de mi cuerpo se había ido por completo, salvo por un ardor en mi garganta, que iba incrementando.

-Chico, nos escuchas?- Me preguntó un hombre rubio, de ojos dorados y tez pálida.

-Dónde estoy? Quiénes son ustedes?- Observando a mi alrededor.- Dónde está Alice?

-Lo importante es que estés bien, no te haremos daño. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy doctor. Ella es mi esposa Esme y mi hijo Edward.- Respondió señalando a las otras dos personas.

-Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Esme.

-Jasper… Jasper Withlock.

-Bien, Jasper… tengo que explicarte una serie de cosas, quiero que estés calmado y con tu mente abierta.

.

No había muerto, ni tampoco moriría… ahora era un vampiro.

Según Carlisle, mi estado al entrar al hospital no era muy alentador, había perdido mucha sangre y algunos de mis órganos estaban comprometidos. Él se encargó del acta de defunción, me sacó de allí y me convirtió.

Me tomó varias horas asimilar esta información, fue chocante pero una gran parte de mí estaba pendiente de Alice. Cómo habría tomado mi "muerte"? Una pregunta estúpida, lo sé. No podía imaginarla sufriendo por una mentira. Debía encontrarla, dejarla que me viera y explicarle la situación. Ella entendería? Aceptaría al nuevo Jasper… a uno inmortal?

-Por lo pronto deberás estar alejado de los humanos… hasta que controles tu sed.- Me explicó Edward.

-Y… de qué se alimentan?

-De animales, aunque también tenemos contactos en los bandos de sangre.- Respondió Carlisle.

-Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó la delicada Esme.

-Bien, el ardor sigue ahí pero mi mayor deseo es… poder verla.

-Y lo harás – Me dijo dulcemente.- Todo a su debido tiempo.

-Que te parece si te llevamos a cazar?- Soltó rápidamente Edward.

-Supongo que estaría bien…- Dudando.

-Será divertido, lo prometo… nos acompañas Carlisle?

-Claro, vamos.- Despidiéndose de su esposa.

.

El gusto de la sangre animal no era agradable pero mientras drenaba, menos ardor había en mi garganta.

Fue vigorizante acechar a nuestras presas, correr a una velocidad increíble, pegar grandes saltos, la indescriptible fuerza… todo nuevo en mí.

Palabras de aliento de Carlisle y Edward, sobraban. Me animaban y aconsejaban.

Al volver, Esme me recibió con un "cálido" abrazo, me llevó hacia mi cuarto y me mostró algo de la ropa que había comprado, mientras estuvimos fuera. Le agradecí y salió, cerrando la puerta, dándome privacidad.

No había ningún desacierto en las prendas, todas combinables y sencillas. Un par de camisas, sweaters, pantalones y zapatos. Lo que usaba todos los días.

Qué estaría haciendo Alice en estos momentos? Qué prepararía de comer?

La amaba, ella a mí y no podíamos estar juntos, yo ya no era el mismo, podía lastimarla aunque no quisiera. La vería pero cuando estuviera listo, cuando pueda controlarme. Espero no tardarme demasiado.

.

Han pasado algo más de 40 días de aislamiento y hoy la vería.

Todos me acompañan, Carlisle condujo hacia el cementerio, Esme había comentado que ella se presentaba todos los días frente a mi tumba ficticia.

Al acercarnos, pude localizarla. Carlisle estacionó en una calle interna, lo más cerca posible. Yo estaba agradecido por permitirme hacer esto, aún sabiendo que no estaba del todo preparado.

-Te echa de menos.- Me informó Edward, que podía leer su mente.

Agudicé mi oído y la escuché sollozar, me hacía mal verla así. Desearía ir a su encuentro, poder abrazarla y no separarme nunca.

-Ha dejado algo.- Dijo Esme.

Esperamos hasta que se marchó, cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos de la zona, salimos de la camioneta y nos acercamos al lugar.

-La cadena con la bailarina que le regalé.- Dije mientras me agachaba para tomarla.

-Qué harás con ella?- Preguntó Edward.

-Me la quedaré, aunque mañana se dé cuenta de su ausencia y crea que la robaron… de alguna manera se la devolveré y demostraré que sigo a su lado.

-No sé si sea buena idea…

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella, está sufriendo porque me cree muerto… yo trataré, desde las sombras, de aliviar su dolor.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

-La cadena con la bailarina que le regalé.- Dije mientras me agachaba para tomarla.

-Qué harás con ella?- Preguntó Edward.

-Me la quedaré, aunque mañana se dé cuenta de su ausencia y crea que la robaron… de alguna manera se la devolveré y demostraré que sigo a su lado.

-No sé si sea buena idea…

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella, está sufriendo porque me cree muerto… yo trataré, desde las sombras, de aliviar su dolor.

.

Ese era mi plan, seguiría a su lado… tendría que ser más cuidadoso pero si ese era el precio por verla sonreír de nuevo, valdría la pena.

Le comenté mi idea a Carlisle, él no se opuso pero había una condición… estar siempre acompañado. Tenía razón, no era bueno que estuviera rodeado de personas, podía perder el control. Trabajaríamos sobre eso, primero yendo a lugares con poca gente e ir aumentando.

Le mandé un ramo de flores, en la tarjeta le escribí: "_Pueden haber cientos de flores pero sin ti mi jardín no está completo_".

Edward fue personalmente a entregarlo, quería saber de su reacción.

-Ella sonrió y me preguntó quién las había mandado, yo le dije que sólo era el chico del envío… que no sabía nada. Cuando me alejé, antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina ella recordó haber recibido ese mismo ramo, para después asomarse a la ventana y hacerte una seña.

-Gracias Edward, me has alegrado el día.- Dije sonriendo.

.

Todas las semanas le mandaba flores, mis ganas de escribir aunque sea mis iniciales eran inmensas pero no debía, no tan pronto. Le ponía cosas como: "Si tú sonríes, yo sonrío", "Mi mundo gira en torno a ti", "Tus ojos son los más dulces que haya visto", "Yo fui hecho para amarte", "Quiero desvanecerme dentro de tu beso", "Sentimientos por ti que no puedo ocultar, perdóname si te ofendo pero no puedo controlarlos", "Créeme cuando digo que te amo y que lo haré por toda la eternidad".

Según Edward, Alice esperaba ansiosa la llegada de las flores, leía una y otra vez la tarjeta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pudo observar que las guardaba todas en un cajón.

-Cómo te sientes?- Me preguntó Esme, sentándose a mi lado.

-No lo sé, no creo que esté funcionando lo de las flores.

-Pero ella te recuerda…

-Ese es el problema, me recuerda como a un muerto, necesito que sepa que sigo aquí, que estoy cerca de ella, en carne y hueso.

-Entiendo tu deseo Jasper pero no estás listo para salir… es reciente tu transformación.- Aclaró Carlisle, sumándose a la charla.

-Lo sé, no quiero lastimar a nadie pero estar lejos de ella…- Mirando a cada uno.- …me consume.

-Trabajaremos tu autocontrol, lo más rápido posible, créeme.- Acotó Edward.

.

Han pasado cuatro meses desde esa charla, mi sed está relativamente más controlada. He salido acompañado de Edward y Esme, cada día era un progreso. La cantidad de gente con la que tenía que lidiar aumentaba, ponía todo mi esfuerzo en pasar desapercibido, sólo por y para ella. Alice era en lo único que pensaba para controlarme, debía seguir siendo un hombre y no un monstruo.

Sabía su horario de memoria, esperaba a que saliera por la puerta del edificio y caminara hacia la cafetería, pediría café con leche y dos sobres de azúcar. Cuando estuvo sentada en su mesa, supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Toqué mi bolsillo para asegurarme que lo llevara y corrí lo más rápido posible, entré y salí. Cuando estuve en frente del local, cruzando la calle, noté que mi acción había producido una corriente de aire, haciendo volar algunas servilletas y dándole un suave movimiento a su delicado pelo. Nadie alcanzó a verme, una empleada cerró la puerta pensando que por allí entraba el viento.

Alice bajó su mirada y encontró mi regalo, le había devuelto su cadena. La tomó sonriendo y giró su cabeza hacia todos lados, queriendo ver al que había dejado eso allí. "_No puede ser_" se dijo y preguntó a la camarera si había visto a alguien, la empleada negó amablemente.

-Dime qué piensa ahora?- Le pregunté a Edward, quien estaba al lado mío.

-Está dudando, quiere creer que fuiste tú quien dejó la cadenita pero al instante se retracta, dice que es imposible. Recordó el momento en que se la regalaste…

-Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Dije apenado.

-Son de felicidad, Jasper… no la estas lastimando, ella está feliz.

.

Un día salió más tarde del trabajo, tomó el taxi pero la dejó a dos cuadras de su casa. Se bajó en una pizzería, a los pocos minutos salió y camino en dirección a su hogar. La observé detenidamente, ya había oscurecido, no me gustaba que anduviera sola por la calle.

Un hombre que caminaba en dirección contraria, la choca con su brazo y comienza a forcejear con ella. La bolsa que cargaba fue a parar al piso, se aferró a su cartera, eso era lo que el hombre quería. No podía permitir que ese delincuente le robara o la lastimara. Corrí hacia el lugar donde se encontraban, lo tomé de la garganta levantándolo unos centímetros del pavimento y le dije: "_Suelta la cartera y discúlpate con la señorita_". Tuve que cambiar el tono de mi voz. El tipo obedeció y salió corriendo a penas sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Me dispuse a irme, dando media vuelta, en dirección opuesta a la suya. Su voz me distrajo.

-No te vayas, déjame agradecerte… de alguna manera.- Dijo dulcemente mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

-No hace falta, lo importante es que no has salido herida. Buenas noches, señorita.- Salí corriendo a velocidad humana, di una vuelta rápida y regresé para acompañarla, a distancia, en su trayecto. Ella miraba a cada rato hacia los lados, tendría miedo o me buscaría?

Llegó sana y salva a su departamento, la escuché abrir la llave de la ducha, aproveché y pasé una nota por debajo de la puerta.

"_La próxima vez no camines sola a estas horas… pide delivery, Alice_"

La leyó en voz alta cuando encontró el pedazo de papel, sé que sonrió y dijo "_Yo sé que tú me proteges, Jasper_".

-Eso hiciste?- Preguntó Edward.

-Así es.- Haciéndome el héroe.

-Vaya! Tuviste suerte, pudo haberte reconocido…

-No, estaba algo oscuro y yo tenía puesto esta gorra y lentes… hasta hice mi voz más gruesa.

-Lo tenías todo planeado.

-Claro que no, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, un gran gesto de tu parte, Jasper.- Me felicitó Esme.

-Percibiste su aroma? Te fue difícil?- Preguntó Carlisle.

-Me enfoqué tanto en el delincuente que no lo noté, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensarlo.

.

Acostado en mi cama, cerré los ojos y reviví cada uno de los momentos con Alice, desde que la vi por primera vez en una fotografía en el despacho de su padre hasta el día que nos secuestraron.

Yo la necesito a mi lado para ser feliz y sentirme completo… la amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Debería parar con esta "obsesión" de mostrarle que sigo aquí? Podría soportar que encontrara el amo junto a otra persona? Mi inmortal existencia valdría de algo sin una razón, siendo ella la más importante?

Preguntas y más preguntas pero ninguna respuesta. Razoné y reflexioné durante horas, permaneciendo en la misma posición. Mis pensamientos venían acompañados de imágenes grabadas en mi mente, donde ella estaba en todas.

De pronto, algo me iluminó, cambió algo en mí… estaba formulando las preguntas equivocadas, todo este tiempo. Esto me llevó a la más esencial: Qué es lo que ella querría hacer?

Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo y es que me vea, que sepa la verdad y que decida qué hacer conmigo. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquiera sea su decisión, sólo si es lo que realmente quiere y la hace feliz.

Le mandaría una carta, eso haría. Seis meses desde mi "muerte", ya no aguantaba más estar escondiéndome como un criminal, necesitaba que ella supiera de mí… que me amara o me odiara, pero que sepa que no morí, no del todo.

.

_Alice:_

_ Te llamará la atención recibir esta carta, en tu casa y a estas horas de la noche. Espero no interrumpir tu ejercicio sobre la caminadora._

_ Créeme que no ha sido fácil para mí todo este tiempo alejado de ti, pero debes saber la verdad._

_ Sé que te gustaron las flores de cada semana y lo ansiosa que esperas el día de su llegada. No quiero llenarte de ilusiones, no quiero verte sufrir y mucho menos ser yo el causante._

_ No he muerto, Alice. Todavía sigo en este mundo, sigo pendiente de ti aunque no pueda acercarme… no podría perdonarme si llegara a hacerte daño. Es por esta causa que no me he hecho presente, además de temer tu rechazo._

_ Te ruego que no me odies, no fui quien armó esta mentira sobre mi muerte. Cuando estuve al corriente, ya todo estaba hecho. No fue la intención de nadie lastimarte, digamos que lo hicieron por bien._

_ Te echo de menos todos los días, quiero regresarte algo que te pertenece… que he tenido conmigo para sentirte un poco más cerca. Hazme saber si lo quieres de regreso… si me perdonas y si todavía sigues amándome. En dos días, a esta misma hora, alguien pasará por de tu casa… no tocará la puerta, debes responder esta carta._

_ La decisión que tomes, la entenderé… sin reprocharte nada._

_._

_Te ama, Jasper W._

_._

En esta oportunidad fue Esme quien llevó la carta, nadie pensaría mal de una mujer tan bella y tierna, paseándose por los pasillos de un edificio en la noche.

Dos días después, Esme entró a nuestra casa con un trozo de papel en su mano. La respuesta de Alice, decía:

.

_ Sea quien seas, sé que estás jugando conmigo… detesto que la gente me mienta. Ahórrate las próximas flores, ya no las quiero._

_ No creo que seas quien dices ser, simplemente no puede ser. _

_Te daré una oportunidad para que te muestres… y poder ver realmente, quién ha estado detrás de esto, todo este tiempo._

_Habrá una fiesta, realizada por mi trabajo… te invito a que vayas y terminar con esta farsa._

_._

Debajo de esas… amargas palabras, estaba la dirección a la que tendría que ir.

Esa noche llegó, nos vestimos elegantemente y partimos hacia la fiesta. Nos dejaron pasar al mostrar la tarjeta de invitados, ella había puesto una… siempre pensando en todo, aunque fuera para el impostor que la lastimaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

Debajo de esas… amargas palabras, estaba la dirección a la que tendría que ir.

Esa noche llegó, nos vestimos elegantemente y partimos hacia la fiesta. Nos dejaron pasar al mostrar la tarjeta de invitados, ella había puesto una… siempre pensando en todo, aunque fuera para el impostor que la lastimaba.

.

_Apenas entré, escoltado de mi familia (como nos hacíamos llamar), la vi. Estaba en el medio del salón, observando a su alrededor… en mi búsqueda. _

_Avancé en su dirección hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, detuve mi marcha dejando unos 10 metros de distancia entre nosotros._

_Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, negro con un cinto color lila en su cintura. Siempre ha sido la mujer más hermosa e interesante que conocí pero esta noche estaba radiante._

_Me mantuve firme, sin mover ni un solo músculo, observando detenidamente su reacción al ver que era yo el que estaba parado frente a ella._

_Su boca fue generando una sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Caminó hacia mí, acelerando cada vez más su paso… yo copié su acción. Cuando estuvimos suficientemente cerca, se lanzó a mis brazos... rodeó con los suyos mi cintura y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Rompió en llanto… yo estaba paralizado, no creí que tendría esa reacción, además de estar muy cerca mío. Su olor bajó por mi garganta, giré mi cabeza para mirar a Edward y decirle con mi pensamiento que estuviera atento, tanto él como Carlisle y Esme._

_-Te extrañé, te extrañé mucho…- Me dijo Alice secándose las lágrimas._

_-También te he extrañado… como no tienes idea.- Acariciando su suave pelo._

_Permanecimos así por varios minutos, si mi corazón latiera, en estos momentos estaría descontrolado._

_Me sentía bastante bien, tranquilo y pleno con ella entre mis brazos._

_Nos separamos unos centímetros para vernos fijamente a los ojos y sonreír como niños._

_-Te encuentras bien?- Pregunté._

_-Sí, estoy bien…- Su mirada me cautivó._

_-Bailarías conmigo?_

_Ella tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia el centro de la pista. La música era lenta, Alice volvió a su antigua posición, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho; mientras yo, pegándola más a mi cuerpo, giraba al compás. La canción terminó y empezó otra, podía estar toda la noche así con ella._

_-Creo que te debo una explicación.- Rompiendo nuestro agradable silencio._

_-Por ahora, me conformo con bailar._

_-Alice no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo… hay personas que pueden reconocerme.- Deteniendo nuestro baile._

_-Me voy contigo.- Mirándome a los ojos, sin titubear._

_Busqué a Carlisle con la mirada, cuando lo encontré, él afirmó con la cabeza._

_-Bien, vamos.- Le ofrecí mi brazo._

_Caminamos hacia la camioneta, los demás ya estaban allí._

_-Antes que nada, déjame presentarte al Dr. Carlisle, quien me salvó, a su esposa Esme y a Edward, su hijo.- Todos la saludaron con un gesto.- Ella es Alice.- Finalicé._

_-Un placer conocerlos.- Dijo sonriente._

_-Te llevaremos a tu casa…_

_-Te quedarás conmigo?- Mientras subía al coche._

_-No, no puedo quedarme.- Apenado._

_-Entonces llévame a donde tú vayas._

_-No sé si…_

_-Está bien Jasper, puede venir a nuestra casa.- Me interrumpió Esme, con una sonrisa._

_-Te lo agradezco._

_-Gracias.- Acotó Alice._

_._

_-Bien… ahora sí necesito escuchar tu explicación.- Sentándose en mi cama._

_Le conté todo lo sucedido, desde que recibí el balazo en el galpón hasta ahora. Utilicé las mismas palabras que Carlisle me había dicho a mí, en su momento. Ella permaneció quieta, escuchando atenta y sin interrumpirme._

_Una vez que terminé, me fui hacia uno de mis cajones y saqué la cadena._

_-Ya has escuchado la historia, es hora de que te devuelva esto…-Depositándola sobre su pequeña mano._

_-Gracias.- Recibiendo su cadena.- Sólo tengo algo que decir..._

_-Dime lo que quieras, por favor…- Dije desesperado._

_-Te amo.- Sonrió y acarició mi mejilla._

_La abracé con la mayor delicadeza aunque quisiera hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas, seguía amándome sin importarle mi condición._

_-Te amo, Alice.- Le dije al oído, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello, junto con el contacto de sus brazos._

.

Bien, les seré sincero… eso es lo que yo hubiera querido que pase, pero no fue así. Por qué? Porque ella no se presentó a la fiesta. Mis ojos me lo informaron al no verla, mis oídos al no escucharla y Edward al no poder leer su mente.

Le habría pasado algo camino hacia aquí? O simplemente no quiso saber…

Tal vez estuvo aquí, me vio antes que yo a ella y se fue… quien sabe. Si eso llegó a pasar, fue porque estaría dolida por el engaño, no supo manejar la situación y hasta le llevaría varios días digerirlo.

Debo ser el idiota más grande del planeta, trato de acercar a la chica que amo pero en vez de eso, termino alejándola más de mí.

La fiesta había terminado y yo seguía en la puerta, esperando.

Carlisle y Esme ya no estaban, sólo quedábamos Edward y yo en la solitaria cuadra.

-Qué crees que pasó?- Me preguntó.

-No sé, no puedo pensar claramente… lo único que sé es el vacío que siento, me imagino un gran agujero negro en medio de mi pecho, que me comprime más y más.

-Vamos a casa.- Posando su mano en mi hombro.

.

Ayer fui hasta su departamento, sólo para sentir su presencia y saber que estaba bien. Nada. Alice no se encontraba dentro. Comencé a preocuparme, a dónde podría haber ido? A casa de una amiga, quizá. Sí, sí, eso puede ser… la situación de la fiesta la sobrepasó y acudió a una persona cercana para desahogarse.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana, seguirla como era mi costumbre hasta su trabajo, observarla y esperar hasta su hora de salida.

-Ella no fue a trabajar, Jasper.- Me dijo Edward al traer de vuelta el ramo de flores.

-No dejaste el ramo? Lo vería mañana, así sabría que...

-No, ella no irá mañana ni pasado, renunció y según dicen se fue de la cuidad.

-Qué? Cómo…?

-Es lo que me dijo su secretaria, no mentía. Lo lamento.

-La perdí, Edward. Se ha ido, quién sabe dónde…

-La buscaremos.- Dándome ánimos.

-Ella no quiere ser encontrada. Déjame solo, necesito pensar.- Le dije con los ojos cerrados y los dedos presionando mi tabique.

Se fue rápidamente, a pesar que titubeó un segundo… seguro que para decirme "_No cometas una locura_". Sabe que no haría nada.

Caminé a paso lento por diversas calles, sin rumbo alguno. Mi cabeza era máquina que no paraba y estaba a punto de colapsar.

Tal vez, será que esta historia ya tiene final… pero por más que lo pienso, no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti.

Aquí estoy en mi soledad, dentro de mi ser solo hay tristeza. Sin ti me siento tan solo, sin ti no puedo más.

Solo tú podrás darle la pasión a mí corazón que no está latiendo. En tus besos quiero desahogar este sentimiento.

.

Un mes ha pasado desde la partida de Alice. Un mes sumergido en las tinieblas que produce mí mente y el vacío, que con el contar de los días, aumenta.

Tampoco he acompañado a mi familia en las actividades realizadas, por ejemplo: la caza.

Encerrado en mí cuarto, sin nada que hacer… sin motivación alguna. Enciendo la radio para tratar de despejarme.

.

"…_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más _

_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento…_

…_Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_Como hacerte a un lado_

_De mis pensamientos…"_

.

No fue buena idea y la apagué.

Todo lo que escucho, lo que veo, absolutamente todo me hace acordar a ella.

¿Qué estará haciendo? Estará bien? Se habrá olvidado de mí? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. _¿Qué sentido tiene amar? Cuando en ese lugar no te encuentras tú, sólo tú sombra.  
>¿Qué sentido hay en vivir? Si no puedo compartir las flores de estación, con tu sonrisa. Sólo queda aroma amargo.<br>Tú, en mi mente vives tú, puedes encontrar la luz que ilumina al mundo.  
>Tú, en mi alma vives tú, como en la eternidad… siempre estarás tú. Sólo tú.<br>Yo me obligo a estar de pie, por si caso regresaras tú me puedas ver. Te esperaré._

_Me propongo enmendar, esta dura desunión que nos acorraló. Que me desarma._

En ese momento di un vuelco de 180º, cambié mi errada postura y saldría de mi deplorable estado. Volvería a ser yo, lo haría por ella.

_Hoy veo el sol brillar y en mi mente tú recuerdo, está creciendo cada día. Para que puedas volver a encontrarte en mi camino, ser el centro de mi vida._

La sonrisa volvió a mi desacostumbrado rostro.

Lo primero en hacer fue cazar, acompañado de Carlisle y Edward.

-Me alegra que estés compartiendo esto con nosotros.- Dijo animoso Carlisle.

-También me alegra, no podía seguir allí encerrado, sin hacer nada. Aunque me sirvió para pensar mucho y tomar una decisión…

-Cuál?- Preguntó Edward.

-La buscaré, recorreré todos los lugares del planeta si es necesario… pero tengo que encontrarla.

-Estás seguro?

-Estoy seguro que quiero que sepa la verdad. No puedo quedarme con el "_Qué hubiera sido si…_" No me parece justo. Tanto para ella como para mí.

-Si lo has pensado bien y es eso lo que quieres, tienes nuestro apoyo.- Aseguró Carlisle.

-Gracias, sabía que entenderían. Por lo pronto, me iré por unos cuantos días. Los mantendré informados, no se preocupen. Estaré bien.- Dije optimista.

-Lo sabemos.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. Ya han pasado 5 desde que empecé mi búsqueda. Recorrí bastante, diversos lugares. Caminé, corrí, subí tanto a trenes como a autobuses, sin importarme el clima. Tenía que hallarla, cueste lo que cueste.

Sentado en un bar, pasada la medianoche, el mozo me pregunta si deseo ordenar algo.

-Una cerveza, por favor.

-Enseguida.- Y caminó hacia la barra.

Dejaría el vaso intacto, como era costumbre… sólo para dar el motivo suficiente de estar allí, solo.

Llevaba un bolso, no muy grande, con lo justo y necesario. Ropa, elementos de higiene, documentos y dinero. Me hospedaba en donde podía y cuando quería, ya que hubo varias veces que mis días parecían no tener 24hs.

Sobre la mesa estaba el mapa que usaba, para marcar los lugares que recorrería y por los que ya había pasado. Los que me desilusionaron al no contener su presencia.

.

_Algo me dice que ya no volverás__…_

…_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta, que sin ti no soy nada._

_Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va, vuelve que me falta el aire si tu no estas._

_Vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lugar…_

Esas palabras cruzaron por mi cabeza, segundos antes de que la bebida fuera depositada en la mesa, frente a mí. Interrumpiéndome.

Nuevamente, dejé volar mi mente lejos de todo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya no me encontraba en el bar, sino que caminaba por una transcurrida avenida. Siendo fin de semana, los boliches estaban abiertos y se podía ver las filas de personas, esperando para entrar lo antes posible.

Un auto, bastante llamativo y de primera marca, llamó mi atención. Estacionó frente a una de las entradas. Estalló la música al abrirse las puertas y dar lugar para que se bajaran tres personas, dos de ellas chicas.

De un momento a otro, se generó un alboroto. Imagino que alguna de las tres personas sería famosa o algo por el estilo.

Mientras avanzaba, incrementaba mi atención a las dos chicas. No llegaba a verlas del todo, además de que cada una llevaba sus anteojos oscuros. Sólo distinguí el tono color castaño oscuro, casi negro de una y el rubio de la otra.

El guardia de seguridad del boliche dejó pasarlos, lo más rápido posible y la gente fue volviendo a su estado anterior de serenidad.

Inesperadamente, la intriga de saber quién era se apoderó de mí. Rato después, estaba parado frente a la zona VIP, observando directamente hacia esas dos chicas.

Una especie de locutor anunció un desfile y nombró varios nombres, según los jóvenes allí, conocidos. Que poco interés tenía yo en mí alrededor, que ni siquiera sabía quién estaba de moda y quién no. Nombre de alguna modelo reconocida, algún suceso extraordinario, fechas de recitales de música o la reciente película taquillera.

No pude acércame al sitio reservado, demasiado exclusivo para alguien tan simple y poca cosa como lo era yo.

Di un par de vueltas, conociendo el lugar. Terminé apoyado sobre la barra, viendo todo y nada a la vez.

Se hizo escuchar, de nuevo al locutor. Dio por comenzado el desfile, tan esperado por la muchedumbre. Una a otra fueron pasando las chicas, debo decir que muy bellas. Pero solo una captó mi atención, era la misma que bajó del auto y del VIP. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros, unos shorts, sandalias y no podían faltar los lentes.

Era increíble el parecido a Alice. Un momento, podría…? No, debo estar volviéndome loco. Pero… y si no? Debía acercarme más a ella y verificar.

-Para atrás, muchacho.- Me dijo un hombre de seguridad.

-Creo que la conozco.- Tratando de zafarme.- Necesito acercarme un poco, hablar con ella.

-Todo el mundo la conoce y todos quieren hablarle, sacarse fotos y no haré ninguna excepción.

-Usted no entiende, yo…

-No, el que no entiende eres tú. Sólo hago mi trabajo, apártate por favor.

Me aleje, pero no demasiado. Tuve mi oportunidad cuando se fue al baño, su seguridad no podía entrar. Al lado, un chico salió vistiendo una remera que decía: Personal de limpieza. Me metí rápidamente, cambié mi vestuario y esquivé al de seguridad.

-Chicas, las que hayan terminado, por favor retírense que debo limpiar. Tomará unos minutos.- Dije.

La mayoría de las mujeres, salieron. Dejándome prácticamente solo y más cerca de descubrir quién era esa modelo.

La rubia la acompañaba, mientras se lavaban las manos y observaban al espejo. Fui acercándome.

-Alice?- Toqué fugazmente su codo. Giró en mi dirección, al igual que su amiga.

-Creo que te confundiste.- Me respondió mientras se quitaba los lentes y me ofrecía una visión más clara de su rostro.

-Sí, me equivoqué. Disculpa.- Le dije antes de salir. Me volví a cambiar, tomé mi bolso y fui hacia la salida.

Ya en la calle, miré el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Te has vuelto loco.- Me dije.

Si todo fuera más simple, tal vez ahora estaría contigo, en lugar de perseguir chicas que se te parezcan. La ilusión de encontrarte es lo que me lleva a hacer cosas como ésta.

_Sin ti… todo quedó por la mitad. Estoy a medio vivir… y se me pasan los días, y no encuentro salida sin ti._

-Buenas noches Alice, donde quiera que estés.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

-Alice?- Toqué fugazmente su codo. Giró en mi dirección, al igual que su amiga.

-Creo que te confundiste.- Me respondió mientras se quitaba los lentes y me ofrecía una visión más clara de su rostro.

-Sí, me equivoqué. Disculpa.- Le dije antes de salir. Me volví a cambiar, tomé mi bolso y fui hacia la salida.

Ya en la calle, miré el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Te has vuelto loco.- Me dije.

Si todo fuera más simple, tal vez ahora estaría contigo, en lugar de perseguir chicas que se te parezcan. La ilusión de encontrarte es lo que me lleva a hacer cosas como ésta.

_Sin ti… todo quedó por la mitad. Estoy a medio vivir… y se me pasan los días, y no encuentro salida sin ti._

-Buenas noches Alice, donde quiera que estés.

.

Hoy hablé con mi familia, les pasé el reporte de mi viaje; dónde me encontraba, cómo me las estaba arreglando con el tema de la búsqueda… una búsqueda que por ahora no daba resultado positivo.

Edward, quien respondió a mi llamada, contó que el clan Cullen se había agrandado. Hacía 10 días Carlisle se había topado con una joven pareja, Emmett era un niño dentro de un gran y musculoso cuerpo, según Edward. La chica, Rosalie, altanera y creída.

No tuvieron problema en acatar y adaptarse, hasta el momento, a nuestra forma de vida "vegetariana".

_Deberías estar aquí para conocerlos_, dijo mi hermano. Emmett quiere ganarte una pelea, jajajajj.

No podrá conmigo, le respondí.

Después de saludar a Esme y pedirle que también le mandara a Carlisle, de mi parte; corté y me sentí solo otra vez.

.

Un día no muy especial, sentado y con mis codos apoyados en la barra, en un arrinconado espacio del bar, escucho abrirse la puerta y empaparme con un delicioso aroma; ya conocido por mí, aunque algo modificado.

Volteo en dirección de dónde provenía y quedo petrificado. Expectante.

A días de que se cumpliera 1 año de empezada mi búsqueda, ella se encontraba allí, parada bajo el marco de la puerta.

Mis ojos no podrían estar engañándome, sería tal vez una cruel jugada de mi mente? Y mi olfato? No podía estar alucinando, no ahora.

Se hallaron nuestras miradas, después de tanto tiempo, nos contemplamos mutuamente. Perdiéndonos en lo que reflejaba el otro, por mi parte predominaba el asombro, ella era pura paz.

Bajé de mi banqueta y caminé lentamente hacia ella. Después de todo, no quería asustarla, aunque se notase tranquila.

Finalicé mi recorrido, me sonrió y acto seguido rodeó con sus delicados brazos mi cuello. Completé el abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, Jasper Withlock.- Dijo al romper rápidamente nuestro contacto y clavar sus ojos en los míos.

-Lo siento, señorita.- Contesté y volvió a abrazarme.- Alice, Alice…- Repetía una y otra vez, disfrutando de su cuerpo pegado al mío.- Realmente estás aquí…

-Podemos irnos?- Propuso sonriente.

-Claro, vámonos.

La llevé al mejor hotel de la ciudad, aunque no había demasiadas opciones. Nada estaría a su altura.

Conversamos durante horas, contándonos los hechos vividos durante este año.

Ella no recordaba mucho, se alejó de su hogar para poder pensar claramente, creía que estaba enloqueciendo y el día de la fiesta no pudo soportar el hecho de enfrentarse con la realidad.

-Quién te convirtió, Alice?- Pregunté.

-No lo recuerdo… caminaba por la calle, de noche… después sólo me veo en un callejón, sola y asustada, con un gran ardor en mi garganta.- Respondió con esfuerzo por acordarse.

-Qué te decía yo de andar por las calles sola?- Tomándola de la mano. Ella me regaló una de sus mágicas sonrisas.

-No estaba bien, Jasper. No lo he estado desde que te supe muerto.- Respondió bajando la cabeza.

-Creo estar seguro que ha sido tan doloroso para ti, como para mí.- Dije mientras levantaba su rostro para poder apreciar lo hermoso que es.

Fue momento de contar mi historia, por fin sabría la verdad, esa que tanto he querido decirle. Prestó atención a cada una de mis palabras, nunca me interrumpió y no dejó de mirarme.

-Hubieras venido a mí, Jasper.- Me reprochó, al final.

-Entiende que por tu seguridad, tanto física como mental, me fue imposible. No quería lastimarte, hasta pensé en dejarte ir, para que no vieras en el monstruo sin alma en el que me convertí.

-En todo caso, ahora estamos iguales y no necesitas cuidarme.

-Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, aunque no sea necesario.- Acariciando suavemente su mejilla.- Te amo, Alice.

-También te amo, Jazz.- Se acercó más a mí hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un tierno y "cálido" beso.

Nada importaba más que ese momento, no podía pedir o exigir otra cosa, Alice estaba conmigo y éramos iguales.

Si el mundo pereciera en este instante, con gusto dejaría de existir porque me encuentro completo.

.

_Jerónimo_.

.

.

FIN.

.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia!

Dejen sus reviews, por favor para saber su opinión!

Besos y gracias por leer!

.


End file.
